Gato Feroz
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Caperucita roja con lunares negros y el Gato Feroz.


— Despierta, despierta, despierta mi dulce niña.

Marinette abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con su mamá, a los pies de su cama. Al poco de tiempo de despertadla, su madre bajó, diciéndole antes que la esperaría en la cocina. Se levantó y rápidamente descendió por las escaleras, entrando.

Viendo que ahí, frente a ella, estaba su madre sacando unos galletas del horno como panecillos.

— Mamá —Llamó.

Ella sonrió descolgando una capa roja con lunares negros y colocándosela encima como ponerle la capucha sobre su cabeza.

— Voy a empacar estos postres para tu abuelita —Declaró sacando una pequeña canasta decorada con listones de uno de los cajones— Ahora querida, debes tener cuidado, hay animales peligrosos por los alrededores, así que no te distraigas y ve directo a casa de tu abuela —Dándole la canasta que Marinette tomó— Y no hables con extraños— Completó seria.

— Sí… mamá —Musitó, sosteniendo la canasta que le había entregado. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del bosque con la canasta repleta de postres entre sus manos.

Al minuto comenzó a saltar alegremente por el camino, donde al entrar al bosque, la muchacha se detuvo al oír unos pasos cerca de ella.

— ¿Por qué estas paseando en el bosque?

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a Adrien. Estaba vestido con lo que parecían ser ropas de trabajo, unas botas gruesas y una escopeta al costado de su cuerpo.

–Así que ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Preguntó— No debería andar una muchacha tan joven en el bosque sola.

—Mi abuela vive en las montañas y voy a visitarla para darle estos dulces que mi madre ha preparado— Señaló a las montañas y luego a la canasta.

— Ya veo —Repuso— Bueno… ¡Ten cuidado!

Con eso dicho se despidió y Marinette agitó la mano en el aire, apurando el paso por el sendero.

 **...**

Ya llevaba un buen trazo de camino en los cuales Marinette disfrutaba la caminata y más ver esos conejos saltarines y las ardillas que la veían curiosos.

— Mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Una voz habló desde las sombras. Al momento que emergió de entre las sombras que le brindaba los árboles y algunos arbustos. Lo vio. Vestido de cuero negro… sus adorables orejas de gato y su cola.

— Gato feroz —Pronunció.

— Caperucita Roja con lunares negros —La llamó— ¿Qué traes en la canasta? —Preguntó curioso— Huele delicioso.

— Postres para mi abuela —Declaró rápidamente, moviendo la canasta al frente, asegurándose que se interpusiera entre ambos— Bueno, me tengo que ir.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? —Levantó un brazo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, sonriéndole de manera ladeada.

— Me están esperando. No quiero preocupar a mi abuela —Le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

— Bueno, entonces sigue derecho. No encontraremos antes de que te lo imagines.

 **...**

Al llegar, Marinette tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, abriéndola y entrando.

— ¿Abuelita? —Llamó.

— ¿Caperucita? —Sonó la voz de Chat (Que no estaba ni un poco fingida)

Ella se dirigió al cuarto de dónde provenía la voz. Una vez que entró, colocó la canasta en el suelo y observó la cama que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Abuelita? —Preguntó, yendo a sentarse al borde de la cama, donde yacía, cubierta de pies a cabeza. La frazada tapaba todo y el cabello estaba escondido por un gorrito de pijama.

Lo único que podían verse eran un par de ojos verdes asomándose de entre el montón de sábanas.

— Que ojos tan grandes tienes —Murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

— Son para mirarte mejor, My Princess —Le dijo Chat desde la cama, de nuevo, con su voz nada agudizada.

— Y qué grandes manos tienes —Balbuceó notando lo grandes que efectivamente eran. Además de que tenían unas garras que ningún ser humano y ni siquiera su abuela debería tener.

— Son para tocarte mejor, querida —La voz del gato habló seductora.

— Y que boca tan grande tienes, abuelita —Notando que se acercaba más y más a ella.

— Es para comerte mejor, My Princess.

Al terminar de decir eso. Este se había abalanzado hacia el frente uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

Al separarse. El Gato -Lobo- Feroz fue a su cuello. Mordiéndola sin compasión.

— Qué dientes… —Musitó casi gimiendo al sentirlos perforar su piel– Tan afilados tienes…

— Son para morderte solo a ti, Marinette...

 **...**

Despertó sobresaltada, con sudor cubriendo todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba claramente excitado, Marinette intentó calmarse y recuperar el ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que la rodeaba y buscó con la mirada algún rastro de Chat Noir.

Luego se dio cuenta que era imposible e intento dormir aunque sus fuertes latidos que golpeaban su pecho le hacia difícil conciliar el sueño y mucho más si recordaba la sensación de ser devorada por Chat Noir.

Y no querer ser salvada por el cazador.


End file.
